This invention is directed to the field of shipping, storage and delivery of materials. In particular, the invention is directed to a box for storing objects and materials which is capable of being stacked while filled and then collapsed for convenient storage and return shipping when not filled.
Various materials and objects require special packaging when shipping. These objects can be too small to carry efficiently by themselves or may be too delicate to survive the travails of shipping unprotected. This can be particularly true when the objects are transported as freight in trains, planes or ships. Due to the nature of these vehicles, a certain amount of jostling is unavoidable. Further, skilled laborers are required to load these vehicles. Consequently, convenient packaging will reduce the loading and unloading time, thus reducing overall costs.
While it is important to provide sturdy packaging for transported objects, these containers can themselves create difficulties. In particular, the containers often must be returned via the same vehicles. Although the vehicles are capable of carrying the weight of a great number of empty containers, the large size of the containers requires a large amount of storage space, restricting the number of containers which can be returned and resulting in the inefficient use of storage space on a return trip.
Various containers have been developed over the years in an effort to provide a collapsible container for different materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,951 is directed to a container for bulk flowable materials. An octagonal-shaped cardboard sleeve is attached to a bottom end cap. The adjacent panels of the sleeve are connected along elongate edges. A tubular inner member which is designed to withstand the pressure of the contained material is inserted inside the octagonal sleeve. A top end cap is attached to the top of the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,927,026 is directed to pallet box. Side walls of a container are hinged to the surface of a pallet. A tubular cardboard sleeve is positioned about the side walls and maintains the container shape. The container can be formed by criss-crossing panels attached to the pallet.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,178,275 is directed to an eight-sided columnar container for supporting bulk materials in sacks. An eight-sided collapsible sleeve is mounted to pallet. Tabs are positioned along the bottom edge of each side of the container. Alternating tabs are bent inward or outward. The sacks of materials are disposed within the sleeve and a cap may be positioned on top of the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,441,154 is directed to a integrated paperboard container and pallet system. The wall portion of the container has a polygonal-shaped interior cavity. At least one tab is formed at the bottom of one of the walls. The deck portion has a planar member with an upper side forming a floor surface and a lower side forming a support surface. Edges are mounted to the planar member and have the same polygonal shape as the wall portion. Openings are positioned in the planar member to receive any tabs. The planar member is designed to be mounted to a pallet, if desired. The wall portion can be folded when it is not attached to the planar member.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,511,080 is directed to interlocking end closure flaps on collapsible eight-sided receptacle. The receptacle is formed of a single blank of foldable sheet material. The flaps positioned along the bottom edges of the receptacle fold over to form the bottom of the container.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,269,414 is directed to an intermediate bulk container. The side walls of the container are made of a rigid material and are hinged to the base using one- or two-directional hinges. Sealing strips or separate bags are provided to prevent any leaking of material through the hinge. The bottom panel of the container may be ramped to direct the flow of material from the container. A cutting means can be provided at the exit of the container to allow for opening any internal bag holding the material.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,253,763 is directed to a collapsible container. The walls of the container are mounted by long, horizontal hinges attached to the walls. This container can be palletized.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,507,392 is directed to a pallet container with adapter frame. A hinged support insert is provided that folds upon itself using both internal and external hinges. The container may be provided with a plastic, sloped bottom.
None of these patents fully address the problems resolved by the instant invention.